


Study Dates

by revoleotion



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gregory needs a hug, M/M, Modern AU, study dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Christophe isn't really excited to spend Spring Break with the genius in class, especially not the genius he broke up with when they were nine years old.And, as per usual, things get even worse.





	Study Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Leo here! Thanks for reading my second South Park Fanfiction! Or is this your first time reading my stuff? Congratulations, you found the best angst writer in the universe... at least I like to say so.  
> Some warnings before you start reading: I'm from Germany and even though I studied English for many years now, I still make some mistakes that range from spelling mistakes to "why don't they know nOBODY SAYS THIS IN ENGLAND???!". I apologize for every frustration I might cause.  
> Second thing, there will be angst. Death, panic and a lot of sadness will be mentioned. I don't make things graphic but I still wanted to warn you.  
> ("But Leo! Study Dates is such a casual name, how do you make it angsty?" "WELL, I DON'T KNOW EITHER, I'M A MESS, SOMEONE HELP ME-")  
> Anyway, have fun with it!  
> Bye.
> 
> (P.S.: There will be a lot of references. I won't even count them. I hope none of you experiences Fandom triggers, if so, feel free to comment and I'll add warnings! Don't be afraid, it's okay!)

“I refuse to do zis. Why ees zis even necessary?”  
“At the moment, your current GPA is at -1 so, yes, it is.”  
“I do not want to take lessons by a British faggit!”  
“This may be hard to understand, but I don’t like doing this”, the blonde in front of him answered sharply. “Do you think I _like_ having you here?”  
“How about leaving eet be zen, God damnit!”  
For some seconds, it looked like Gregory Thorne was going to slam his head on the table but he simply smiled and shook his head. He was in control of himself, and probably of this conversation as well.    
“What?!”, Mole asked loudly, “You cannot be serious, please, I do not want to do that…!”  
Unfortunately, he could be pretty sure Gregory _was_ serious. It was the first day of spring break and his mom had forced him to go over to the most intelligent student in class and study with them for the upcoming tests and exams. Gregory was the perfect man for this job but Mole wished he didn’t take this so seriously. It was obvious that he’d fail the exams, not even a genius could help.  
“The next exam is about ‘the perks of being a wallflower’, did you read the book?”  
Mole raised an eyebrow and stared at him, both impressed and confused by his naiveté. “Really? Do you really zink I read a book for school?”  
“To be honest, I’d be surprised if you read one book in your entire life.”  
Mole gasped, not even pretending to be shocked. “A joke? From you?!”  
“It wasn’t a joke. Did you read a summary?” Gregory sounded monotonous but not cold; his voice was full of professionalism Mole secretly admired. His slender fingernails with the neatly painted nails tapped on the red binder he always bought with him to school. Red and black, Gregory’s favorite colors; he didn’t even try to hide the real reason behind them.  
“Non”, he answered, trying to put as much of his hated mother-tongue into every single word. Gregory raised an eyebrow as well and smiled; the same smile he would smile in class if a classmate said something extraordinary stupid.  
“Let’s start with the movie. Take notes.”  
Mole muttered a small “what the” but his voice left him before he could say the last word of that curse. He was so shocked that he didn’t protest as Gregory handed him his notebook and a pen; all he could do was watching the blond teen as he opened Netflix on the smart TV.  
“You are serious?”, he asked.  
“Take notes”, Gregory ordered and sat down on the couch again, hands holding the remote and looking at him. “Especially on the development of Charlie-”  
“Who?”  
“The main character”, his tutor said without any sarcasm. “You will see what I mean.”  
Whatever Mole asked, Gregory didn’t answer. The British student started the movie, leaned back and grabbed his phone. Mole looked at him but a sharp and bony elbow forced him to focus on the screen again.  
The movie was… okay. Mole wasn’t used to focusing on something for so long, especially without smoking a cigarette or spacing out for some seconds. But he was sure Gregory would stop him from doing that; he felt bad about smoking in this clean environment. Gregory’s home was like his classmate, it was distant and cold, light and somehow mighty. To Mole, this was more of a home than his house had ever been. And it was a better learning environment than any classroom he’s been to.  
He watched the movie, scribbled down some notes and the moment the credits rolled he realized he had fun watching it. He felt the urge to do it again, to disappear into something. Mole tried to catch a glimpse of Gregory’s phone and was surprised as he saw the familiar “Wikipedia” icon.  
“Wikipedia?”, he mumbled.  
“I read the book and watched the movie. Let me spend my free time like I want to”, Gregory answered but put the phone down.  
“Tch. Free time.” He sighed. “Now what?”  
The blond leaned closer, not affectionately, more like a teacher who shows that he’s listening. “What did you find out?”  
“Zat ees a dumb question, really”, Mole hissed, clutching the note book and trying to hide his notes. It was like writing an exam while hiding the answers, nobody should see how little he took down. But Gregory was like that teacher that knew he was going to grade the test anyway. He waited until Mole showed him his notes eventually.  
“That doesn’t seem too bad.”  
Mole had grown up in a house of religious parents who considered lying a sin. They considered everything a sin, especially lying, being gay and blasphemy. Mole tried to live in sin as much as possible; but he was still able to tell if somebody was lying or telling the truth. Gregory wasn’t lying; therefore, his expectations must’ve been extremely small.  
“Why don’t you explain me why you put down ‘that’s such a Greg thing’?”  
Mole flinched and cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure how to pull out of this. Gregory wasn’t the kind of person that let go of something, he could be insistent and strict, even to his own peers.  
“I, uh, musicals”, he said.  
Gregory muttered a curse word under his breath that Mole never expected from him. On the other hand, this was “they may cut your dick in half”-Gregory. He cursed a lot, yet never in front of authorities. Gregory loved and hates authorities in equal measure but he loved them enough to show them at least some respect.  
“Sorry.”  
Gregory didn’t react. As Mole looked at him, he realized that the curse wasn’t aimed at him. Face turned white, Gregory typed something into his phone and got up, hands grabbing the red binder tightly. “I’ll call you and tell you the next time we can meet, Christophe.”  
Mole was too surprised to care about the name he used.  
“Wait, non! We cannot stop now!”  
“I thought you didn’t want this in the first place. Read the book if you want to do me a favor.”  
“What ‘appened?” He hadn’t wanted to ask this, and now that he saw Gregory’s cold expression, he didn’t want to hear an answer to it.  
“I don’t see how that’s any of your business. Is ten in the morning okay for you?”  
He shrugged it off, cheeks flushed red because in all those years, Gregory never had been this distant. “Sure”, he added as the teen stared at him, waiting for a response.  
“Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind?” He froze, probably noticing the quote the same moment Mole did it. But Gregory didn’t smile like he usually did in class whenever this happened. He walked to the door and opened it; and Mole, who had never felt less welcome in this house, looked down to his feet and left as fast as he could.  
Gregory closed the door behind him. For a last moment, the blue eyes looked scared, then he turned away with one last “fuck” that was loud enough to be heard outside.  
Normally, Mole wasn’t really curious. He didn’t like most people, he hated God and there were less than a few things he really cared about. Gregory was one of those things. Over the years, he had started being obsessed with him while equally hating him. Life was so easy for him, he was intelligent, he was rich and he was charismatic enough to have some sort of friendship going on. And still, his face had been full of horrible sadness, a sadness Mole was familiar with.

 


End file.
